deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dead Rising Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- People, we NEED to improve. Seriously, this is an extremely popular game with a sequel on the way. Yet when I come here, I see one sentence articles and bad grammar abound. People, like me, come to the wiki to learn about the game and to find good strategies. What we find is poorly worded run-on sentences that confuse us enough to make us go to the *shudder* poorly researched gamespot guide. That thing was written either 2 days after the game was released or by someone who has only seen gameplay videos. And it's never updated. Come on people! Contribute! Moderators, do your job! Mark poorly written articles as in need of improvment! Find the articles that look like they were written by 5 year olds and fix them! Damn straight. This wiki needs to be as lush with content like World of Warcraft and Fallout. This game has so much content, and yet this wiki doesn't represent this. People, we need to FIX this!The Yoshiman 97 23:13, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Agreed! but my spelling and stuff isn't all that great =\ So if any article I write is horrible.... sorry - Ash Crimson 06:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll do my best to edit, but I'll do it once I get back into the game. I usually edit articles when I'm fully immersed in a game. The Yoshiman 97 02:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) btw can someone fix the wikia sign in the background? The Yoshiman 97 23:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean change the DR wikia image and change the background color? I think we should too. - Ash Crimson 02:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) It would be nice to have a background color, but I was mainly talking about the DR wikia image, we really need that removed. But never thought about the background color; I think it'd be cool to have Willamette mall in the background while reading the artcles, but hey, that's just me. I don't know how to make a background color though :( The Yoshiman 97 03:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make a custom background either :[ I used a different default color scheme that looks slightly nicer.. How should we change the wiki banner? make it DR2 text instead of DR1 text? - Ash Crimson 08:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Banner Uhm... I tried to make a new one and it doesn't look good. (made in Paint...) I should probably revert it back to the old one -_- - Ash Crimson 08:36, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Skin Also, I made a new skin... it doesn't look great either. I think the colors are to bright for this game. Getting this thing to work took like 30 tries, but I think I have the hang of it now. So if anyone has any new suggestions for color... uhm... suggest them :] - Ash Crimson 10:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The Dead Rising image looks alright. I think we should keep it, but the skin...well, like I said, is there any way to upload an image to use as a skin? We could use Willamette mall, but if we can't use that, then I understand. The mall in the background is my favorite idea, but if we can't use it, then I suggest that we use a pitch black color, or a black/brown color with blood splattered. I have some crazy ideas. The Yoshiman 97 01:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to try and get the mall image in the background.. I'm going to set the scheme to a default one until I get the new one looking good. - Ash Crimson 02:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I tried to set the Mall as the background image.. and I couldn't get it right :[ I also tried to make a darker color scheme, but I couldn't figure out how to change the text color >,< I'm no good at this skin stuff.. I wish someone who was good at it could help =[ I think the new colors look a lot better, though. - Ash Crimson 04:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it's cool, but by the way, how do you change the skin? The Yoshiman 97 18:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Like where do I edit it? you type "monaco.css" into the search bar and it will bring you to the page. Unfortunately, admins are the only ones who can edit it. (which really sucks) I'll keep trying to get the mall as the background. - Ash Crimson 02:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Only admins? :(...... alright, sorry I can't help. I'll just try to help out in the articles here. But if you can't get the mall in the background, it's perfectly good since the new skin is really good as well. The Yoshiman 97 20:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New Infoboxes I just made it so infoboxes (the bars at the bottom of most articles) have an edit option right on the bar =] oh happy day!... like.. I'm genuinely happy about this.. weird - Ash Crimson 13:31, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Nice, I needed this to help edit the infoboxes. Infoboxes are one of the main things I help out on, so I'm glad this happened. Also, it's worth mentioning that I changed the Infoboxes for characters a lot. I'm hoping to maybe make an infobox for the main characters of Dead Rising (i.e. Frank West and Carlito), but I suck with the tech: I don't know how :( The Yoshiman 97 22:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the changes.. there was a lot of stuff on the old one that didn't really need to be there =] What info do you want on the main character box thing? I can make one (You want a box specifically for major characters, right?) - Ash Crimson 06:10, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Exactly! There's a big difference between the main characters and the survivors, since the main characters have more depth in them, and all the main characters have (real) voice actors, so I was thinking about making an infobox to satisfy all the main characters and give the voice actors their respect. But I suck with the tech, I just don't know how to use it very well, since I'm mostly, technically a writer. I'll find out how to do it...hopefully...somehow...someday :) The Yoshiman 97 23:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC)